Will You Shelter Me?
by Katwastedyou
Summary: AU. Meg, an abused, broken teenager who has nobody, soon meets Castiel, who she then finds out will change her life for the better. Meg/Castiel
1. Pain

**Hi! So I felt realllly bad about ending Saving Dean so soon, so I decided to write a new fic for you guys! I really hope you like it! :)**

Pain, the way it courses through each and every one of a person's vein's, spreading like a wildfire through a dry, burning forest on an even hotter summer day. It seemed as if pain was the only thing that Meg had ever felt, or could expect whenever she was needed, by her parents mostly, it's not like she ever had any friends that were there for her, or cared for that matter. But growing up like that for fifteen years, you get used to being alone, you get used to having your mom and dad beat you like you're nothing, when in reality, you're their child, a person who they're supposed to love, and care for, but Meg never had any ounce of normality, or had a family that actually gave a shit if she got home okay, or if she even ate, or had a bed to sleep in. No, but she did have the exact opposite, which was mostly why she resented having to come back home from school at the end of each day, to have to face her family's word's and hit's.

Despite her whole "tough girl" image, all she ever wanted was to have a few friends, but wasn't that just a silly wish?

She groggily dragged herself out of the blankets that were wrapped around her, wishing she didn't have to leave the comforting warmth, and having to wake up and face the world. Along with getting up, she felt the fresh cut's on her fore arm stretch and tear a little, causing a single drop of blood to fall from her arm, down onto the floor, leaving a bright red stain. '_Oh joy, something else to get in trouble for'. _She thought, while grabbing a few tissues from her desk and gently pressing down on the small blood stain.

After that was taken care of, Meg slowly made her way into her small bathroom, studying her reflection carefully. She had light brown eye's, a smooth pale complexion, soft brunette hair, and stood at around 5'4. A few people in the past had actually told her she was quite beautiful, but it seemed as if nobody ever noticed it anymore, which she was also very used to. With a sigh, she carefully brushed her teeth and hair, before flicking off the fading bathroom light's and exiting back to her bedroom. She rummaged through her small closet trying to find something decent to wear, settling on a pair of black jeans, a beige shirt covered by an old leather jacket, and simple black boots.

Meg glanced out the window one last time, staring at the sun and how it shined through the thin glass, illuminating her entire room, it was a beautiful day, which never failed to put her in a good mood. With one last glance, she made her way down the old creaky staircase, praying her parents weren't awake yet, so she could pack her lunch in peace. But just her luck, her father came into the large kitchen, and blocked her exit of it.

"Meg, where are you going?" He asked. It was always the same question EVERY morning. "School." She replied, in her nicest voice possible, trying extra hard not to make him lash out on her for no apparent reason. He nodded, and cautiously stepped aside. Meg took the opportunity and walked over to the back door, unlatching all the lock's, then stepping outside letting the warm breeze soothe her, as she trudged down the sidewalk. Walking to school alone had always been something Meg cherished ever since she was a small child, it gave her the opportunity to think or clear her mind, or just have a little time to herself. It was one of the few hobbies she had left.

The teacher was late, as usual, and that normally resulted in sitting in the uncomfortable, stiff classroom chair's for even longer, and sometimes a spitball war could take place if Mrs. Manson got any later. School was hell too, students bullied Meg, she didn't exactly get the best grades either, but it still beat her home life any day.

She twirled one of her brunette strands of hair in between her index and middle fingers, staring at the round clock above the dirty chalkboard as it ticked impatiently, each passing minute earning groans from the whole class. After another moment of complete silence, she felt a tiny wet wad of paper land on the back of her head, immediately snapping her neck back so she could face the person who threw it, and with no surprise, it was Alastair, the one guy who teased her the most out of everybody. Without thinking, she yelled "Fuck You!" To Alastair and all of his friends, who just burst out into laughter, the words not even effecting them.

Mrs. Manson finally showed up about ten minutes later, with yet another of her famous excuses for being forty fucking minutes late. Then suddenly, a dark haired, blue eyed boy came walking in the classroom, with a confused look plastered on his incredibly attractive face. "E-Excuse me, but is this room 14? I got kinda lost." He spoke, with a small smile. Naturally, all the girls started giggling and staring at the blue eyed boy, with what could only be described as a lovestruck look on their face's.

"Why yes it is, class!" Mrs. Manson yelled, easily getting everyone's attention. "We have a new student today, Castiel Novak." She announced, scanning over the whole roon, searching for an available seat, and there just happened to be one right next to Meg. "Castiel, you'll be sitting next to Ms. Masters, okay?" She said, with what sounded like sympathy in her voice. Even the teachers hated Meg, well not hate, but strongly dislike.

Castiel smiled, then made his way next to Meg, sitting down in the weak chair. "Hi." He greeted, smiling kindly at Meg, who muttered a 'Hey'. "So, what's a pretty girl like you doing sitting by yourself?" He asked with a flirty tone, and smirk. Meg turned her head in his direction, raising an eyebrow at the compliment.

"Are you for real?" She asked curiously. He chuckled a little before speaking. "Well, I happen to think you're very pretty." Castiel replied, making the pencil he was holding spin around in his hand's. Meg blushed strongly, totally confused at the conversation. Was-was he flirting with her? Or just saying it to lead her on? Yep, it had to option number two, because no guy has ever taken interest in Meg Masters, except, no, she wasn't going to ruin her day thinking of that. "So, you got a first name, Ms. Masters?" Castiel asked, never taking his eye's off of hers. Okay, why did this guy even talk to her? Most of the new kids just avoid her to "fit in", because she was labeled as "the emo freak", and word traveled fast in Lawrence High.

"Meg." She responded, offering no other conversation, and turned her attention back to her English book. Castiel quit saying anything, and focused on the teacher. But found himself attracted to her in a mysterious sort of way.

TBC

**So that was kind of just an intro, that's why it was so short and uninteresting lol. But next chapter will be out sometime tomorrow :)**


	2. Change

The rest of the day went by in a pretty big blur, nothing really went differently, just the same old consistentsy of, having Alastair be an ass (as always), eating lunch alone at what the popular kid's titled as, "the rejects table", and at the end of the day, gathering all of her books from the small, crammed locker, and attempting to fit them into her tiny, worn down backpack that she'd gotten as a gift from her aunt Nellie when she was seven. Figures, the only family member that loved Meg, had died over four years ago. Before closing the blue, paint chipped locker door, Meg stared at the little pocket sized photo of her, and her family when she was a baby. The sun was shining brightly, letting a few beams of light peak through the branches, her mother was holding Meg carefully in her arm's, her father had his arm draped loosely over her mother's shoulder, and both of them were smiling, not fake photo smiles, but genuine, happy smiles, that were never present anymore.

Feeling hot tears pool into her vision as she continued to admire the photograph, she quickly slammed the door shut before she would have a full on break down in the middle of the school hallway. Meg gently wiped the few drops of water that fell astray from her eye's, leaving a subtle red puffiness to make itself present beneath her tear ducts. _'Quit crying Megan, they hate you anyways, so no use to bawl over it'_ She mentally scolded herself, continuing to walk down the long hallway, listening as the heel of her boots clicked against the white tile with each step.

The slightly cooler breeze outside refreshed her as she zipped up her snug leather jacket, walking in the direction of her street. Meg then heard someone call her name, turning her head to the sound of the gravelly voice, that belonged to Castiel, the student who actually had been nice to her today.

She gave him an awkward wave as he approached her. "Hey Meg." He said, stopping when he reached her. "Hi... Castiel." She spoke quietly, hoping she wasn't being too weird or stiff, considering she didn't exactly have great people skill's. "Mind if I walk with you?" He asked, while slinging his backpack over to his left arm. "Oh, sure." She replied, both of them starting in the direction of her house.

"So, you like Lawrence so far?" Meg asked, hoping to break the silence. "Yeah, it's pretty cool, I guess, better than my last school." He replied, kicking the rock's on the sidewalk. She wondered what his last school was like, anything probably beat Lawrence High in her opinion, of course, not everyone treated other people like they did her.

"I guess your old school must have been pretty bad, if Lawrence beat's it." Meg said. He chuckled slightly under his breath before speaking. "Yep, back at my old school, there were a lot of bad people." He said blankly. "Yeah, here too, you meet Alastair yet?" She asked, moving her gaze towards him. "Mhm, talk about an asshole." He replied, causing them both to let out a few laughs. "Tell me about it, he's been that way ever since middle school." She said, sighing. "Wow, that long?"

She nodded, as they both silently walked, actually ending up at one of the local parks. They both sat down on one of the benches, watching as a small group of birds took off into flight in the distance. "I used to love coming here, as a kid." Meg said, looking around the whole park, as memories of playing on the swing set or slide, or just sitting by the small pond, listening to other children laugh, and the birds chirping, all of the wonderful memories she had of this beautiful park. Even sometimes after school, she'd come here when she wanted to be alone, to escape her parents and the bullies at school, to just come here and be at peace.

"It is a beautiful park." Castiel said, his eye's also exploring the whole thing. "Do you like, ever wish you could go back and just, be a kid again?" He asked, leaning back against the bench, and watching the as the clouds in the blue sky moved across each other, letting out more sunlight. "All the time." She replied, copying his movement's and leaning against the bench.

"I'd never realized how great it was being a kid, when all you want to do is grow up." She added, feeling herself relax under the warmth of the sun, relieving all the ache's from her bruises and scars. He nodded in agreement, as they both continued to talk about life, and each other.

It was probably one of the best day's Meg had ever had. She'd learned that Castiel was sixteen, he had three brothers and one sister, his dream was to become an author, and was also one of the nicest people she had ever met. And the main reason it was the best day she'd ever had was because she finally found a good friend, like she wanted all this time.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?" He asked, standing up from his position on the bench, her doing the same. " 'Course, bye Cas." She said, waving goodbye as she exited the park and continued to walk down her street. Meg was definitely in the best mood she'd been in for a long time.

As she reached her house, she slowly unlocked the door, making her way into the medium sized home. Luckily, her mom and dad were either sleeping, or out, thank god.

She quickly ran up the stairs and into her room, her smile never leaving her face.

••••••

"So Cassie, how was your first day?" Gabriel asked, using his favourite pet name that he had for Cas, which also her failed to annoy him. "Actually, awesome." Castiel replied, still so happy from meeting Meg, the grin he had plastered on his face never left. "Does Cassie have a crush?" Gabriel said, in a baby talk voice.

"Maybe, why do you care?" Castiel replied, hanging his jacket up on the rack and walking up to his bedroom, but being stopped by his parent's. "Castiel, I hope you are going to be studying." His father said. He sighed, all his parent's ever wanted him to do was study, study to be an engineer, which was the main thing he never wanted to do, but was being pressured into it by his parents.

"Yes, father." He replied, looking down to the floor. His father finally let him pass after a long lecture of how "engineers were successful" and some bullshit like that.

Once in his room, he collapsed onto his bed and let out a breathy sigh. And wondered what Meg's home life was like...

TBC

**It wasn't bad or corny, was it?**


	3. Distance

_Beep Beep Beep_ The obnoxious alarm blared, pulling Meg from her dreamless sleep. She instantly shot up from her uncomfortable position on the floor, struggling to find the small clock in the dark room, considering it was only 5:45 in the morning and the sun had barely came out yet. Once she found it, she pressed her hand down on the Off button, praying that it didn't wake her parents up. Because they would literally kill her if she woke them up, before at least 7:00.

Of course, her mother had awoken, and was now banging her fist violently against Meg's bedroom door, it was a surprise the thing didn't fall of the hinges. Meg hurried over to her door, twisting the doorknob to reveal her mom standing there, her hands at her side's, folded into fist's. "Megan Ann Masters! It is 6:00 o'clock in the goddamned morning, turn the fucking alarm off!" Her mother shouted, breathing heavily.

"I-I'm sorry, it was for school, I-" Meg was cut off, by the palm of her mother's hand, striking against her left cheek, the stinging already setting in. Her mother just slapped her, no big surprise. "Do you want me to go get your father, Megan?" She asked, with a proud smirk on her face. Hell No, her dad would not hesitate to beat her, he never did.

"N-No, please don't!" Meg pleaded, holding her hand over the bright red mark across the whole side of her cheek. "Then shut, the fuck up!" Her mother yelled, balling her hand into a fist, which then made contact with Meg's jaw, sending her body to fall down to the hard, wooden ground, with a loud thud.

"Now, keep quiet, bitch." Her mother said, exiting down the hallway, leaving Meg practically blacked out, and on the cold, hard floor. Before blacking out, Meg thought she could hear the faint sound of laughter, evil, cold, laughter.

••••••

Meg slowly pried her heavy eyelids open, squinting at the bright light, that was peaking through her thin, white curtains. She moved her eye's around her bedroom, settling on the clock, which now read 7:47, leaving her only thirteen minutes until she had to leave, thanks to her shitty mother.

"Damn it." She spoke under her breath, hurriedly getting up from the floor, a strong, throbbing pain spreading through her entire jawline, neck, and shoulders, with nearly every slight movement she'd make.

Rather quickly, Meg got dressed, and gathered all of her books, and stuff for school, rushing down the staircase, almost tripping a couple of times, but luckily made it out the door. This time around, she had to run to school, not one of her normal quiet walk's.

And, just of her luck, it started to rain, smearing all the cover-up that was concealing the big, purple bruise, underneath her jaw, and part of her left cheek. _'Great, just fucking great'_ She thought, wrapping her arm's around each other, trying to keep herself warm from the pouring rain.

Today, was probably going to be absolute hell.

••••••

_What if he see's the bruises? What if he see's my cut's? What if he thinks I'm a freak? What if he decides he doesn't want to be my friend anymore? What if he finds out..._

"Megan!" The teacher shouted, ripping Meg away from her train of thoughts. "Huh? W-What?" She asked, confused as ever. The teacher sighed with annoyance, before repeating. "I asked, what is the square root of 903?"

Meg had completely no idea what the teacher was even talking about, let alone the answer. "I-I don't kn-know." Meg answered, staring down in embarrassment. To be honest, she was already failing most of her classes, so she couldn't really care less if she failed this one too.

Well with that answer, almost the whole class burst out laughing, even a few yelling out stuff like 'Dummy' or 'Idiot', and as much as she didn't want to admit it, that hurt.

The rest of the class just went by pretty fast, Meg not even paying attention for most of it.

As she exited the class room, somebody had stopped her, Castiel. "Meg, are you feeling okay today?" He asked, his bright blue eye's meeting the bruise across her face. She simply nodded, continuing to walk in the opposite direction as him. But, he'd stopped her again, trying to get her to meet his gaze.

"Meg..." He started, but she cut him off. "I'm fine Cas, now let me go, please." She spoke quietly, yanking her arm out of his grasp, and disappearing down the crowded hall.

••••••

It was now time for English, possibly Meg's least favourite class at school, even though it was the one she was best at. And unfortunately, Mrs. Manson was out today, so that meant the horrible substitute, Mr. Burkins, would be in. Mr. Burkins especially hated Meg, he treated her just as bad as her parents did, minus the hitting, but the other things he did to her, definitely made up for that. You'd think that Meg got enough bullshit at home with her mom and dad, and you wouldn't have to add a totally creepy, perverted teacher to the mix of hell, that was known as her life.

Mr. Burkins would usually make Meg stay after school to help him 'clean up', and she prayed that this time around he wouldn't, even though it was hopeless, knowing that he did it every time he substituted. Another perfectly good reason she hated school so much.

••••••

Just as she predicted, the teacher asked 'Meg honey, do you mind helping me clean up?' But for some odd reason, she found the courage to actually say no this time around. And the second class was over, Meg bolted out of the room, and to her locker to gather her things and leave.

She then ran out of the large building, looking back to make sure Mr. Burkins wasn't following her, like he had once done back a few months ago, and the day still haunted her. Meg sighed with relief when she took notice that he wasn't.

"Meg, wait up!" She heard Castiel call, seeing he was now only a few feet away from her moving form.

"Okay, what is wrong?" He asked curiously, placing both of his hands on her small shoulders, staring her deeply in the eye. "It's nothing Castiel, now let. me. go." She said, feeling tears pool into her vision. "Meg, you're crying." Castiel said softly, his grip never leaving her shoulders.

But she quickly and unexpectedly ran from his strong grip, and bolted down the street, collapsing into a heap of sob's behind an old building.

_If only she could tell him._

TBC

**Hey! So yeah, this story is becoming pretttty dark, I know, I'm demented. But anyway lol, sorry it took me so long to update, my computer got all fucked up and wouldn't upload properly. Oh, and pay attention to the creepy teacher, 'cause he'll probably be back :x Andddd thanks so much for reading and the reviews! It really, really means a lot when people like my work :) ~Kat**


	4. Lost, But Found

Nightfall was approaching, and Meg was still out in the dark, crouched in some unknown alley. She must have been there for hour's, because the last she remembered, was that it was still daytime, and wasn't freezing, and to make matters worse, her clothes were still soaked through the fabric, from the rain earlier that day. The strong cold chilled through each, and every one of her bone's, causing her to shiver violently. Another damp breeze then blew through the seam's of her clothing, adding to the chilling mixture of the water. She wanted to leave, but she absolutely didn't want to have to go back home, and get kicked in the ass for being late, and she couldn't exactly stay in some wet, rat infested alley for the rest of the night.

Attempting to stand up, Meg didn't notice the sharp, silver piece of jagged steel sticking up right next to her wrist, and without looking, the sharp steel dragged across her small, scarred wrist, leaving a cut, that was at least two inches deep, and gushing out thick red blood. She immediately grasped ahold of the bleeding wound, ripping off a piece of fabric from her white shirt, and wrapping it tightly around the sliced skin.

"Fuck." She whispered shakily, feeling tears begin to blur her vision. Pressing her back against the brick wall, she felt the sobs wrack her small body, and the tears spilling down her pale face. And right at this moment, she just wanted to die.

"Meg?" She heard a familiar voice call. Moving her eye's toward the deep voice, she saw the face of Castiel.

A look of concern flashed across his face, as he saw the way she was clutching onto her bloody, leaking wrist. He cautiously made his way over to her crouched form against the alley wall, offering her his hand, which she graciously took.

"What happened?" He asked, slinging his arm over her shoulder and pulling her shivering body closer to his. She was luckily able to stop herself from crying before he could ask anything about that, even though on the inside, she was indeed crying. Crying for someone to be there, crying for someone to care, crying that this was all just a hopeless daydream, that Cas was just her minds' invention of a friend so she wouldn't have to accept that she had absolutely no one. But, deep down she knew that he actually was real, and that he was really here, and it was really his arm that was slung loosely around her shoulder. It was all real.

"Meg? Hello?" He tried to get her attention, and waved his hand in front of her eye's, snapping her out of her never ending train of thoughts.

She focused her attention back to him before speaking.

"Oh sorry, I was just...thinking." She replied, dragging out the last word of that sentence. He smiled softly at her, his eye's especially lighting up whenever he smiled, and it never failed to make Meg melt.

"So, what happened?" He asked curiously, averting his gaze towards her swollen and bleeding wrist. She sighed quietly, she knew that she couldn't tell him the truth, or anything about her life for that matter, but she wanted to, she wanted to be able to tell him everything, even about her suck-ass parents, and that sick, perverted, shitty teacher, Mr. Burkins, but for some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to do anything of the sort.

"Well, I uh, kind of, um, fell, and cut my wrist..." She spoke nervously, mentally cursing herself for her horrible lying skills. But thankfully, he believed it.

"Here, why don't you come over and I'll fix it up for you." He suggested.

"O-Okay, sure." She replied, praying that her parents wouldn't notice, and would hopefully be too busy with their head up their drinks, or whatever it is that they do.

He carefully guided her out of the long alleyway, and out onto the street in the direction of his house.

••••••

_Wow_. Was all that went through Meg's mind as her and Cas entered his large home. The place was like a fucking palace it was so big, and not to mention beautiful. But when they entered, Meg's mouth fell agape, the living room was probably about five times the size of hers', it had a giant flat screen TV, a huge sofa that could easily seat eight, and a marble stone fireplace that was currently burning a roaring fire.

"Well, welcome to my house, I guess." Castiel chuckled nervously, scratching at the back of his neck.

"It's gorgeous, Cas." Meg replied, still standing in awe of the beautiful home. He smiled another one of his amazing smiles at her, before quickly jogging to the kitchen to retrieve a water.

Right as he was exiting the kitchen, Gabriel stopped him.

"Dude, who's the babe in the living room?" Gabriel asked, a smirk painted across his face. Castiel rolled his eye's before groaning.

"You didn't say anything stupid, did you?"

"Depends, what do you consider 'stupid'?" Gabriel asked, attempting to sound innocent.

"Idiot" Castiel muttered, walking out back to the livying area, instantly smiling when he took in the appearance of Meg. He watched as her light brown eye's lit up as the fire gleamed into them, making them even more beautiful. _She was beautiful_.

"I'd definitely take a picture bro, it'll last longer." Gabriel whispered, his signature smirk still plastered on his face.

"Shut up, Gabe." Castiel growled, before walking back over to Meg and handing her the water. She gently took it from him, and flashed him a shy smile.

"Gabriel didn't frighten you too much, did he?" Castiel asked, chuckling as Gabriel stuck his tongue out him, Castiel doing the same. Meg giggled slightly before answering.

"Nope, not at all." She replied, both of them ending up in a laughing fit.

"So Immature." Gabriel said, although his cheeks were turning red from holding in all of his laughter.

"Oh-Oh WE'RE the immature one's? Yeah sure, Gabe." Castiel replied, causing Gabriel to release all of his pent up laughter, which they all did for another ten minutes.

It felt good to finally laugh again. Meg actually couldn't even remember the last time she'd ever laughed that much.

"Well, we're gonna head upstairs for a while." Castiel said, still panting from the laughter fit.

"Y-Yeah, nice meeting you Meg!" Gabriel said, starting to exit out of the living room.

"You too Gabriel!" She called back.

"Please, call me Gabe." He said, grinning at her. She grinned back, not even remembering about her sliced up wrist, until she felt a surge of pain course through her entire arm, causing her to wince at the pain. Castiel looked at her sympathetically, helping her up from the huge couch.

They both steadily walked up the spiral staircase, and down the long hall, stopping when they finally reached Castiel's bedroom.

He opened the door to reveal his entire room, it had a queen sized bed, a large bookshelf that was nearly filled with books, a flat screen TV mounted to wall, a few chairs placed perfectly in the corner, and a cherry wood desk positioned against the wall. Once again, Meg was still in awe at how awesome his house was.

"I'll go get the medical kit, make yourself at home." Cas said, exiting the room in search of some medical supplies. She leaned up against the beige colored wall, immediately realizing how weak her leg's felt. She hoped she would be able to walk home okay.

He then returned with a medium sized gray box, which Meg guessed could only be the kit.

"Why hello Doctor Cas." She teased, earning a laugh from him.

"Yes Ms. Masters, please take a seat." He returned, gesturing towards the bed. She complied and gently sat down on the firm bed. He then took one of the white cotton pads from the kit, and dipped it in rubbing alcohol.

"Okay, this may sting..." Castiel warned, gently pressing the pad against her wound. She bit her bottom lip in attempt to cover up the groan that made it's way up her throat, but luckily, the stinging soon died down, leaving the cut disinfected, and clean.

He continued to tenderly clean and patch up the wound, once finished, her wrist felt much, much better.

"Thanks so much, Cas." She thanked him, getting up from her position on the bed.

"Anytime Meg." He replied with a smile.

"Well, I'd better get going." She said, but he stopped her.

"You can stay if you want, my parents won't mind." He offered, deep down hoping that she'd say yes.

"A-Are you sure? I don't wanna intrude or anything..."

"Trust me you aren't intruding at all Meg, my parents always tell me I should bring more friends over so..."

She nodded and smiled again. There was just something about Cas that made her really happy, even though she'd only known him for a little over four day's.

It was just something about him.

••••••

After getting a change of clothes, Meg started to exit his room to one of the other guest room's, but he'd stopped her again.

"Y-You can stay i-in here, if y-you want?" Cas asked, sounding a lot more nervous than he wanted to. Meg only chuckled and sat down on the bed next to him. They both got under the cover's together, and stayed on opposite end's of the bed. But, they somehow managed to end up in each other's arm's in their sleep.

And even though Meg was asleep, it was the most comfortable she'd ever been in her whole life.

All because of Cas.

TBC

**Okay, so I really felt like writing fluff, so this chapter kinda happened :) I hope you liked it!**


	5. Opening Up

Sunlight was dimly lighting the large bedroom, as Meg blinked her brown eye's open, to reveal herself locked in a warm embrace. She smiled softly as she watched Cas, he looked so calm in his sleep, the worry lines that normally creased his face, seemed to dismiss as he was asleep, and the small smile that was present on him only added to how peaceful he looked. She gently rested her head back down on his shoulder, allowing sleep to take her over once again.

••••••

When Meg awoke again, it was almost 11:00, luckily it was a Saturday. She saw that Cas was awake, and was flipping through channels on the TV, groaning quietly when he couldn't seem to find anything.

"Nothin' good on?" She asked, lifting herself up from the comfortable bed. He nodded, before flicking the television off and getting up from his reclined chair. Meg noticed something different about his appearance today, he was wearing glasses, which she thought actually looked pretty attractive on him, even though she'd never admit this aloud, she felt herself begin to take a strong liking towards Cas, and not as a friend. She liked the way his eye's lit up whenever he smiled, or the way he tilted his head to the side whenever he couldn't understand something, or how when he would smile it could easily light up the whole entire room.

And that's when she realized, she was beginning to like Cas, REALLY like him.

_But why would someone like him, like someone like you?_ She mentally asked herself, she knew that it was true, why would a person as amazing as him, like such a reject like her? Exactly, he never would.

And Meg knew she couldn't let herself fall for him, because it would just end in heart break.

"Wanna get some breakfast?" He asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Sure." She replied, both of them exiting the bedroom.

The smell of pancakes and bacon greeted them as they entered the huge dining room. To Cas' surprise, Gabriel was actually cooking, even though he normally tell's people he burns water.

"Mornin' sleeping beauties!" Gabriel called over the sizzling sound of the food.

"I thought you said you couldn't cook?" Castiel asked curiously, while pulling out Meg's chair.

"Oh yeah about that, I kind of just told everyone that to get out of cooking." Gabriel replied nonchalantly.

"Lazy ass." Castiel said, both him and Meg letting out a few giggles.

"Hmm, now I know who's food to spat in..." Gabriel whispered, sending a glare in Cas' direction. Castiel rolled his eye's before turning his attention back to Meg, who was carefully studying the flowery details on one of the place mats.

Just then, Anna, Raphael, and Balthazar entered the kitchen, all of them sitting in their preferred places around the big table.

"Raphael, you kept me up most of the night with your loud-ass video games! Turn them off!" Anna said irritably, shooting daggers at her smirking brother.

"Well, maybe if you didn't go to bed so early, you wouldn't be complaining!" Raphael shot back, glaring at his angry sister.

"Early? It was 1:30 in the morning, you call that 'early'?" Anna said sarcastically, still too wrapped up in her and her brothers fight to even notice the brunette sitting on the opposite end of the table.

And as entertaining as the situation was, Castiel cleared his throat loudly, successfully getting the attention of his quarrelling siblings.

"Guys?" He said, arching his eyebrow, and pointing at Meg, who looked pretty entertained at their little fight as well. Once they took notice to her, both of their cheeks flushed a bright red with embarrassment.

"Sorry about them, they can be quite...immature." Castiel said, earning another glare from Anna, as the rest of the table just laughed.

"By the way, this is Meg." Castiel introduced her. Meg smiled at all of them and said 'Hello'.

They all took an instant liking to her, especially Anna, and carried on a small conversation.

Shortly after, breakfast was served, and they all ate the food while talking about normal family stuff, like school, and grades, or how if any of them like Lawrence High so far. Anna, Raphael, Gabriel, and Balthazar all went to Lawrence too, and surprisingly, they were all either Juniors or Seniors, which explained why Meg had never seen them before.

"Hey Cas, where are mom and dad?" Balthazar asked, glugging down a sip of milk.

Castiel sighed, their parents were almost never home, either always at work or traveling, so he and the others barely got to even see them.

"I don't know, work probably." Castiel replied blankly, still chewing on a piece of bacon.

Balthazar nodded, looking down and finishing his meal in silence.

Once they were all finished, Balthazar and Raphael left to go hang out with some friends or something, Gabriel and Anna staying behind.

"Well, I'm gonna go, I'm gonna hang out with Lydia. Meg, do you need some clothes?" Anna asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind..."

"Not at all! Come on." Anna replied, both of them exiting the large dining room and heading up the stairs.

Once they were gone, Gabriel turned to Castiel and grinned.

"You like her, dude." Gabriel teased, Castiel blushing crimson red.

"Oh my god, you do like her!" Gabriel said in a loud whisper, his grin becoming wider. Castiel turned even redder.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of do. What should I do Gabe? I mean, I've only known her for five day's." Castiel said seriously, looking at his brother hopefully.

"Well man, you know I'm hopeless when it comes to advice, I haven't had a girlfriend in two years..." Gabriel said trailing off, causing Castiel to chuckle.

"Yeah, thanks for the help Casanova." Castiel replied, taking off upstairs and into his room.

••••••

"Sorry about my brother, he's kind of a dweeb." Anna said, referring to Raphael, while digging through her huge closet.

Meg laughed, and steadily leaned against the lavender colored wall. Anna's room was beautiful too, the walls were a pretty shade of dark lavender, silky pink curtains hung loosely over her window, her bed was neatly made and had a hot pink comforter covering it, a white desk placed in the corner with a laptop resting on it, and posters of her favourite bands covered one of the walls. It was a gorgeous room.

"So how about this?" Anna asked, holding up a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, a black tank top with a white heart across the chest, and a white cardigan to go over the top, and a pair of black high top shoes. Meg nodded, while Anna showed her the bathroom to get changed.

Once Meg was in the bathroom, she made a disgusted face at what she saw in the mirror. Her hair was a knotted mess, the corners of her eye's had sleep built up in them, and had a smear of oil coating her forehead.

She decided to take a quick shower, since Anna already had some toiletries laid out for her.

Slowly stripping from her baggy T-shirt and pants, she stepped into the white tiled shower, and let the warm water beat down on her bruised, and sore body. Relief soon flooded through her as the heat from the water seeped through her skin, and relaxed all the tense muscles, and massaged the tender bruises.

After cleaning up and rinsing off, Meg spotted a razor on one of the shower shelves. And for the first time in a long, long time, she didn't even feel the urge to cut. Which surprised her a great deal, because normally back at home, whenever she was in a room with sharp objects, she always felt a strong urging to cut herself, to be able to release all the pain from life, to be able to have just one escape.

And this time, she didn't feel that at all.

••••••

After about ten more minutes, Meg was out of the shower and dressed.

She exited the bathroom, flipping off the lights and making her way back out to Anna's bedroom.

When Anna took in sight of Meg, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Meg, you look awesome in that!" Anna exclaimed, walking over to Meg and giving her a sideways hug. Her and Meg actually really hit it off, and basically became instant best friends.

"Thanks Anna, I'll make sure to bring it back at the end of the day..."

"Are you kidding me? Keep it Meg, I don't mind." Anna said, walking over to the vanity in one of her room corners and grabbing a small bottle of perfume, and handing it to Meg.

"Spray some of that on, it'll definitely make Cas notice." Anna said, winking.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Meg asked curiously, spritzing on a few sprays of the perfume, and inhaling the wonderful scent.

"Meg come on, it's pretty obvious you two like each other, hell, even Gabe could see it, ad he's a cluless dipshit." Anna said jokingly, her and Meg both laughing.

"I don't know Anna, I just don't know." Meg said honestly. Yes, she liked Cas, a lot, but he and her were just 'friends', and that's all they'll probably ever be, no matter how much she wished it wasn't true.

"Meg, he likes you, okay? And I know that he likes you back, you just gotta give it time." Anna explained, giving Meg a reassuring smile. Meg nodded and smiled back.

Then, her and Anna both made their way down the spiral staircase, spotting both Gabriel and Castiel playing video games in the living room.

And when Castiel turned his head in their direction, his jaw nearly dropped when he took in the sight of Meg.

She literally looked absolutely beautiful.

And that was when Cas realized, he DEFINITELY liked her.

And way more than a best friend.

TBC

**Yeah, I know corny ending! But, this chapter was basically just to let you guys meet Cas' other siblings, so that's why it was kinda boring. Anyways lol, thank you so, so much for the reviews, faves, follows, reads, everything. It really, really means a lot, and it's very encouraging, especially when I thought that nobody would even really like this story, but thank you very, very much to those who are enjoying this, it's actually pretty fun to write too! So thanks again for the reviews and everything else! ~Kat**


	6. Drugs

Castiel still found himself staring at Meg, studying the way her shirt hugged perfectly against her flat stomach, and easily showed off the curves of her body, and how her jeans were tight in all of the right places.

"Get some bro." Gabriel whispered, Cas lightly smacking his arm, and chuckling at the fake-pain face he made. Meg then appeared behind Castiel, unintentionally scaring him when she tapped his shoulder. Damn, he's only known her five day's and he's already getting nervous around her.

"Sorry Cas, I..."

"No, no it's c-cool." Castiel replied shakily. Gabriel held his hand over his mouth to muffle the laughter, that desperately wanted to escape. A few more seconds passed and none of them spoke, almost like a scene from a romance movie, very, very awkward silence.

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay and uh, watch this, I'm gonna head out to Adam's." Gabriel said, breaking the incredibly awkward silence that was filling the large room.

Both Meg and Castiel nodded, waiting for Gabriel to leave before turning his attention back to Meg.

"So Meg, would you maybe want to hang out, today?" Castiel asked nervously, twirling his fingers through a loose thread hanging down from his shirt.

"I'd love to, Cas." Meg replied with a grin. His face lit up when she said that, he'd finally have another chance to get to know her better. And maybe at the end of the day, ask her out on a real date.

But, the part that sucked, is that Castiel knew he shouldn't let himself get too close to her, because more than likely, he'd be off to college soon to study the one thing he absolutely didn't want to at all, fucking engineering.

If the rest of his future was up to him, he'd be majoring in journalism, and try to become a successful author, and live his life like he wanted to. But no, his parents had to be assholes about it and say that they wouldn't help with his college fund if he didn't go into the 'family business', like them. No, they couldn't be supportive of what he did want to do, but all that they could do was say how 'strange' they thought his dream was, and how it would be a 'waste of money'.

But, what can you do when you have stuck-up snobs for parents?

He immediately snapped himself from his in-mind rant of his parents, and focused back on Meg. He couldn't help but wonder what her parents were like, if they were like his, or completely different?

"Cas? Are you ready to go?" Asked Meg, shifting her weight to her left foot.

Cas nodded, and quickly escorted her out of the wooden and glass doors.

It was another beautiful day today too, the sun was glowing brightly, a few thin white clouds scattered in opposite places across the pale blue sky, and a warm spring breeze was blowing lightly through the air.

"Wow, it's really nice out today." Meg said, sighing happily when the warm wind blew through her brunette locks. Cas once again found himself observing her. The way the sun illuminated her caramel coloured eye's, showing off the subtle hints of gold tinting the area right next to her pupil's, and how the light also added some shine to her soft brunette hair.

_God, she's beautiful_

Sure, Cas had liked a few girls before, and even dated some too, but he never felt like...this, towards any of them at all, it was stronger. Like, he never liked another girls smile as much, whenever Meg smiled, it could easily light up an entire room, and he'd never known a girl who had a personality like hers, she was very sweet, yet shy too, and rather quiet at times also, but, that's exactly what he liked best about her, her personality.

"So, what all are we gonna do today?" Meg asked, tucking both of her hands in the deep pockets of her skinny black pants.

Cas shrugged, he knew he probably should have thought of where they were going to go, but when Meg came back out looking like she did, it was just a little bit hard to focus correctly.

"Wherever the wind blows us, I guess." Cas replied, a small grin appearing onto his face. Meg giggled at his answer, and nodded.

And with that, they both continued to walk together in silence, not awkward, tense silence though, the kind of silence where they just simply enjoyed each others company quietly.

••••••

Soon, the both of them ended up in the sidewalks of downtown Lawrence.

It was a pretty cool town too, considering that Cas actually hadn't exactly seen the whole thing before, except for hurriedly passing through it while moving. His ocean blue eye's studied all of the small little shops and restaurants filling up the streets, and listening to the faint sound of water trickling, coming from the nearby bird bath, that was standing outside of an outdoor supply store.

He smiled softly when a tiny black capped chickadee landed in the pool of water. The small bird carefully dipped it's pointy beak into the liquid, repeating the same process a couple of times, before taking off into flight, and disappearing off in the sky.

"Meg, look!" Cas said excitedly, pointing at the movie theatre sign. The black and white sign read 'The Purge', apparently a new thriller that Cas had been wanting to see.

"Dude, we're fifteen and sixteen, last time I checked, we can't get into an R rated movie." Meg said, slightly sarcastically. Cas let a smirk spread onto his face.

"Then explain how I've gotten into 'Kick Ass', or 'The Sitter'?" Cas replied, just as sarcastically. Earning a playful glare from Meg, which just caused him to laugh.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble, it's on you buddy." Meg said, crossing her arm's over her chest. Cas then grasped her hand and pulled her into the entrance of the building.

When he grabbed ahold of her hand, Meg could have sworn she felt sparks ignite throughout her entire body. She always got them whenever Cas touched her, and it only ever happened when he touched her, there was definitely something incredibly special about him to Meg. His smile was special, his gorgeous blue eye's, his kind personality, just, everything.

It was then their turn to buy the tickets, and Meg was too caught up in her daydream to even realize that the clerk totally believed Cas' little scheme of pretending to be eighteen, and that they were now sitting in a totally dark room, waiting for the screen to light up. And when it did, it spooked Meg out of her thoughts, and her body jolted at the sudden booming sounds, echoing throughout the entire theatre.

Her daydreams usually only happened if Cas was near, mostly because he was the one she was daydreaming about. And she genuinely wanted those fantasies to come true, but the voices inside of her head kept telling her otherwise.

_You're worthless_

_You're not good enough_

_You're just a waste of his time_

_He'd never want someone like you_

She immediately forced those thoughts out of her mind, and tried to shove them back further, until she'd just forget about them all over again.

The movie then started, easily giving Meg the distraction she so desperately needed right about now.

And distract it did, because the movie was fucking horrifying.

She found herself clutching onto Cas' arm tightly throughout the film, her grip increasing in pressure whenever somebody screamed or was killed.

"Meg, calm down." Cas said, plucking his arm out of her death grip, but instead, he lifted his arm over her shoulder protectively. Meg instantly calmed down when she felt the warmth from his body spread to hers, as she leaned into the embrace.

And for the rest of the movie, she wasn't scared at all.

"That movie was fucking awesome!" Cas exclaimed, still in awe of how great the movie turned out to be.

Meg only chuckled, as she and Cas exited the theatre, and continued to walk down the street.

They both walked until they soon ended up at the park they first hung out at. Meg grinned and took off running towards the small pond that was in directly in the centre of the park.

"Meg, wait up!" Cas yelled, following in her direction, and stopping when he reached the water.

Meg was standing in the middle of the bridge that was hovering over the flowing water. Cas walked up next to her, and gazed out into the sunset that was starting to make itself visible in the sky.

"It's beautiful." Cas whispered, watching the gleam of the light reflect off of the water.

"Yeah." Meg replied, slowly leaning her head on his shoulder.

They stood like that together until night was approaching, and much to Meg's dismay, she needed to go home, and back to her shitty parents. At least she had one good day, right?

••••••

Cas walked her home, and they both stood silent, standing in front of Meg's house.

"I had a lot of fun today, thank you Cas." Meg said, smiling softly at him, which he returned with a smile of his own.

"Me too, we should really do it again sometime." He suggested. She nodded and quickly glanced to her front door, making sure neither of her parents would come out.

"Yeah, we should." Meg said, almost inaudibly.

"Goodnight Meg." Cas said, waving before slowly walking away. Once he was out of sight, Meg turned on her heel and went up the steps to her front door, and opened it.

What she saw nearly horrified her...

Her dad was spreading a powdery white substance across the table, which could only be described as...drugs, fucking drugs. And Meg knew what drugs meant.

Drugs meant addiction.

Addiction meant more drugs.

More drugs meant money.

And Meg costed money.

And she knew exactly what they'd choose, too.

_Fuck_

TBC.

**Hey! Sorry for the wait for an update. And about updates, from now on, I'll probably have to do weekly updates, mostly because I've been having shitloads of school lately, and it's kind of hard to update as often as I normally do, so I'm sorry :( And wow! This already has over 500 reads! Thank you so much! It honestly means so much that people like this story, because it's actually really fun to write, too! Thanks for reading! ~Kat**


	7. Why?

Meg couldn't move, she couldn't blink, couldn't even breathe. Drugs? She knew that her parents were some sick, twisted fucks, but... But she never would have guessed they would do, drugs.

The heavy footsteps approaching her forced her back to reality, keeping her gaze locked on the floor, in attempt to avoid her father's harsh glare.

"Where the fuck have you been, young lady?" He asked angrily, clenching his two large hands into a solid fist. Meg felt any ounce of bravery she had left, shrivel up and die, as she scanned her brain for a good lie that he just might believe.

"I-I..." Meg started, but was quickly cut off by her dad's stone-like hand connecting violently with her left cheek, sending her body tumbling backward, and landing against the door.

"If you ever do that again, I will not hesitate to kill you, you ungrateful little whore!" He yelled, gripping tightly on the collar of Meg's shirt, lifting her off of the ground like she weighed no more than a feather.

"Do you fucking understand me?!" He spat, releasing his iron-grip on her shirt, allowing her to fall freely on the hardwood flooring.

"Y-Yes!" Meg choked out, backing herself further against the wall, hoping to put some space between her and her father.

"If you understand, then don't do it again, you stupid little bitch!" That sentence being followed by a rough kick to the side, that was surely going to result in a bruise.

"W-Why?" Meg spoke, holding her hand over her purpling side.

"What?" He replied, pure annoyance lining his gruff voice.

"Why do you do this to me? I-I'm your daughter." Meg quietly pleaded, whispering the last part. He kneeled down, and looked her in the eye, his eye's filled with hatred, and anger.

"And I always regret not getting that abortion." He whispered back, standing up from his kneeling position, and leaving Meg bruised and bloody on the floor.

_Abortion?_ They considered an abortion when she was a baby? First drugs, now this? The same curious question ran through her mind once again.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

What could she have possibly done that was so goddamn horrible, to ever deserve this kind of bullshit? Her parents hated her, a pedophile teacher was fucking harassing her most of the time, and, nobody else in her lovely family, noting the sarcasm that is, didn't give half of a fuck if she lived or died. So really, what did she do?

Attempting to stand up, Meg felt a sharp, burning pain shoot through her side, and stomach, the pain so strong it caused her to fall back against the wall again.

She sighed, this time, she was probably going to have to go to the hospital. It definitely wouldn't be the first time she's had to bring herself to the hospital, from a bad beating. It could possibly be her ninth time having to check herself into the hospital, and the doctors were starting to get suspicious as to why she's been there so many different times by herself, or how the bruises, and one time, a broken bone happened in the first place.

And each and every single time, she couldn't tell them the truth, no matter how much she wanted to, no matter how much she wanted to get away from this god-awful life, and just start over with a foster family, and hopefully things would be better, but, she just never could make herself do it.

Because the fear that if she ever did get to start over, her parents would eventually find her someday, and ruin the life she could have, or worse, kill her.

And she'd rather have to live with the assholes for just three more short years, just three more years, than get a taste of the normal life, and end up dead afterward. She's done it since as long as she can remember, so what's another three years?

She was finally able to lift her abused body up off of the floor, leaning on the wall for support.

Fuck, it hurt like a bitch to even stand, imagine walking.

More pain coursed through her entire upper torso, a low groan escaping her throat. She'd taken much, much worse beatings than this, so she didn't know why it was hurting so horribly bad.

And with more excruciating pain-filled steps, she finally got up the stairs.

Her line of vision began to blur, and her head felt so, light. A sick feeling pooling in the pit of her gut, spreading itself all the way up her bone-dry throat.

Feeling the sting of bile enter her mouth, she rushed to the bathroom, frantically hovering above the toilet and emptying the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. It stung immensely when the hot bile spilled from her mouth, making her already dry throat even drier.

Gasping for a much needed breath, she hoisted herself up from the ground, flushing the vomit directly down the toilet. Her throat was still on fire, practically screaming for any type of liquid to parch the dryness. She choked as the muscles in her throat contracted, she immediately turned the sink water on, cupping both of her hands and filling them with the icy-cold water, and quickly drinking it down, sighing in relief when her throat finally relaxed.

Her appearance in the mirror looked so very different than what it did a short while ago. Earlier she felt...pretty, and more human, but now, it was as if all of that just, disappeared.

_You don't deserve love_

_You don't deserve normal_

_You're the reason they're the way they are_

Meg squeezed her eye's shut, trying to make her own words disappear. The voices in her head were all different things that she either told herself, or what many other people told her, and the words kind of just stuck, and kept on replaying over and over inside of her head, making her believe every word of it.

But, she didn't want to keep believing the harsh words from them, she desperately wanted it to stop, and the only way to make it stop, would be to open up to someone, to finally let someone in, and help her.

And that night, Meg made a promise to herself that one day, she would get help, she would tell someone and not keep pushing everyone away, and most of all, she would allow someone to care about her for once.

Sure, it would take time, but she will tell somebody someday, no matter how hard it will be, she will get help.

And that, was a promise.

TBC

**Yeah I know, realllly short and pointless chapter, sorry. BUT, next chapter is going to be waaayyyy longer, and more entertaining, and...I'm going to be adding another character, to make the story more interesting! And, they'll be appearing in the next chapter also! **

**Thanks so much for reading, faving, following, and reviewing this! I'm so glad people are liking this, it really does mean a lot! ~Kat**


	8. Some Secrets Can't Stay Kept

The faint smell of smoke that was slowly entering Meg's room, awoke her from a broken sleep. Yep, it was definitely cigarette smoke, figures, drugs weren't enough, right? Chuckling to herself over her parents stupidity, she dragged her tired, abused body up and off of the freezing cold floor, a surge of pain began pulsing throughout her. She must have forgotten to go to the hospital last night, but, knowing how fucked up her parents were, they'd probably beat her just because she went without telling them, to go get something fixed that they did.

It ended up taking nearly half an hour until Meg was finally able to get herself dressed, and get the bruises that were scattered across her face covered up enough so that nobody would ask any questions, and if they did, Meg would just have to use the "I'm an idiot, and ran into something" excuse, like she always had to. Because, god-forbid if anyone asked her about her home life, and she told them anything, her mom and dad would lose their fucking heads if she did that.

But soon, it would all be over, and once Meg could find somebody who she could truly trust, she would tell them everything, everything, and it will all just be over, finally. Sure, she knew that finding a person who she would be able to one-hundred percent trust, would be difficult and would take time, but she didn't care, she'd been putting up with this bullshit for way too long, and it was going to have to end eventually.

And it will.

* * *

Once Meg was fully dressed, she took her time trying to get down the staircase, although she was going at a very slow pace, the pain still was practically shooting through her like fucking fireworks.

"The fuck are you goin'?" Her dad slurred, obviously drunk. Who even get's drunk at 8:00 a.m. in the first place?

"Just school, sir." She replied, the sight of her mother injecting a needle deep into her fore arm pumping an amber colored liquid into the veins. Must be the drugs. They were idiots, just fucking idiots. And Meg had to fight the urge to laugh at their idiocy, because if she did that, oh god, talk about one hell of a beating it would cause.

"Bye!" She called out once she was already outside. Another funny thing was, is that they would beat the shit out of her if she didn't come home one night, but yet they don't give half of a fuck where she was, or what she was doing, hell, she could probably go get wasted, or go do...things with multiple different guys, but they wouldn't care about that. Just plain morons they were.

And as strange as it may sound, being the situation, Meg felt..._happy._ She didn't know why, or how, she just felt happy, like she was slowly regaining her pride, and confidence, and she did have to admit, it felt a whole lot better.

* * *

At school, Meg noticed there was a new student sitting in the chair on one side of hers. He had bright green eye's, sandy blond hair, and a light dusting of freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose.

She sat herself down in her chair, glancing at the new kid and smiling a soft smile. He returned the smile, and began to speak.

"I'm Dean." He introduced, both of them gently shaking the others hand.

"I'm Meg."

Meg then noticed that Cas wasn't present, which was odd, considering he was usually early. And thankfully, Mrs. Manson was in today, and not the sick fuck of a substitute, Mr. Burkins.

"Okay class, today, we have a new student, Dean Winchester." Mrs. Manson said, pointing her finger at Dean, signalling that he come up and do the famous 'introduction' crap that the new students always had to do.

"Dean, is there anything you'd like to share about yourself?" The teacher asked.

"Not really, sweetheart." He replied, earning a glare from Mrs. Manson, and giggles from most of the girls in the room.

"Take a seat." She said irritably, Dean quickly obeying and returning to his seat, him and Meg exchanging grins.

The rest of the class went by pretty quickly, but what Meg didn't expect was when Mrs. Manson asked her to stay back for a few minutes.

"Meg, how is everything, at home?"

_Oh shit._

Meg nervously wracked her brain for a believable lie, because this actually wasn't the first time Mrs. Manson had questioned her home life.

"Good, thanks for asking Mrs. Manson." Meg replied nonchalantly, thanking god that she didn't stutter or have a long stream of 'Uh's' before each word.

Mrs. Manson sighed, but luckily she believed it and let Meg go.

It was hard lying to people all the time, it was just so wrong. But, it was pretty required when you got death threats from your parents saying they'd kill you if you told anyone. Bright side is though, that it was all going to end eventually.

After Meg was excused, she exited out back into the hallway, and made her way over to her locker. She then spotted Cas leaned up against the blue locker doors.

"Hey Cas." She greeted, twisting the small lock's combination and flinging the door open.

"Hi, Meg." He replied, his blue eye's admiring her face as she focused on gathering books out of her neatly organized locker. Over the weekend, he'd been thinking about exactly how he felt about her, and if he should confess that he liked her, _really _liked her.

"Would you, maybe want to...hang out, after school?" He asked nervously. As cliché as it may sound, he'd also been practicing how he could ask her out, and to make things even easier, there was going to be a school dance soon, for Easter or something like that, so he decided that he would ask her to go with him.

"Sure." She replied, her face then lit up in a smile when she caught sight of Dean walking towards the both of them. Her and Dean both became friends quite quickly, which kind of surprised Meg, because when she first took sight of him, he didn't really seem like the kind of guy who would actually want to befriend someone like her. But once she got to know him, he was a really nice guy, and Meg was beyond happy that she'd found another friend.

She had Cas, Dean, Anna, and Gabriel for friends already, it just almost seemed...surreal.

Life was finally starting to look up for her, sure, it might have taken fifteen years, but it was worth the wait, every single second, minute, hour, week, month, and year, were all definitely worth the wait.

* * *

Today had been another perfect day. Cas and Dean both became friends practically right after Meg introduced them, and, Alastair and his dick-wad friends had actually refrained from bullying her today, that part probably wouldn't last long, but it was nice.

Now, to end the great day, Meg and Cas were both quietly sitting with each other on the dry grass by the small lake in the park, watching as the golden sun was beginning to set.

"Hey, Meg?" Cas asked, turning his gaze to meet hers. The light from the sun shined upon her porcelain-like face, as Cas found himself carefully studying her features.

"Would you maybe like to..." But Cas couldn't finish the sentence, until he spotted the bruise that was on the underside of her jaw, and the hint of purple that was appearing underneath her eye's.

_Were those...bruises?_

TBC

**Okay that sucked, feel free to hit me with watermelons! I'm so fucking sorry about the wait, and sucky chapter, I know, I'm awful. But, on the bright side, things are finally starting to look up for Meg, yay! But anyways, the whole good stuff of the story starts happening next chapter, and...Megstiel starts happening soon also, so yes, these chapters weren't totally pointless! And WOW 20 reviews? Thank you so much, it means very, very much that everyone is liking this, it's actually really fun to write, too. So, thanks again, and see you next chapter. Bye! ~Kat**


	9. Can I Trust You?

Castiel had tremendous trouble attempting to form a complete sentence. They were bruises, but, who possibly could have hit Meg? He really wanted to ask where they came from, or who put them there in the first place. Considering that he's only known her for about maybe a week, he didn't exactly want to intrude on her personal life yet, hell, he barely even knew that much stuff about the girl anyways. For all he knows, she could have just walked in to something, but the way one of the bruises was shaped like a fist, only made him grow more concerned and curious, so, he asked her one simple question.

"Meg, where did you get these?" Cas asked quietly.

Meg froze.

_Oh, shit._

What was she supposed to tell him? Surely using her typical excuse wouldn't get her out of this situation, because she knew she was a damn horrible liar, and that certain excuse of walking into something was getting so old, and a lot harder to make believable.

But, she didn't want to lie to him anymore, to anyone anymore. She'd been wanting so badly to come clean, to get away from this life, and she shouldn't have to keep worrying about getting hurt or killed by her parents any longer. So, she asked him the one question that she so desperately needed the honest answer for, the one question that she's wanted to ask him since they started getting closer.

"Can I trust you?"

"Meg, of course you can." Cas replied softly, gently tucking a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear.

She sighed, and hesitated slightly before finally speaking.

"My parents." She whispered, feeling hot tears begin to pool up in her eye's, eventually causing her to sob and shake violently. Castiel immediately pulled her close and wrapped his arm's around her small body protectively, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

"Th-Th-They h-hit m-me, a-and b-be-beat me." Meg choked out, another wave of sobs wracking throughout her as she clutched onto Cas even tighter.

"It's alright Meg, I'm here, I'm here." Cas reassured, running his fingers through her hair soothingly. She continued to cry until she was pretty sure her body had no tears left, but she never did let go of Cas.

"What do I now, Cas?" She asked, lifting her head from his shoulder and looking into his ocean blue eye's.

"You can live with me." He replied.

"But..." She started, but he quickly cut her off before she could protest.

"Meg, nobody will mind, okay? My parents won't care, and the others love you!" Cas said happily. It was all true, his parents were barely ever even home enough of the time to care, and his siblings do all really like Meg.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly.

"Positive." He said, holding her closer in his warm embrace.

"Thank you, so much." She said, her voice barely audible, but just loud enough so he could hear.

Even if Meg wasn't planning on telling him this soon, it felt so much better, like a bone crushing weight had been lifted off of her shoulders now, that she finally told him.

••••••

The both of them slowly entered Cas' large house, everything looking the exact same as it did the first time Meg was there.

"What do you want me to tell the others if they ask?" Cas asked, closing the wooden door behind him and latching all the locks.

"The truth. I don't mind." Meg said, giving him a reassuring smile. Cas nodded, and lead her into the house.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" She asked, earning another nod from Castiel, who quickly told her where it was. Once she was gone, Cas walked into the living room, and plunked himself down on the sofa next to Gabriel.

"Should I even ask?" Gabriel said, tilting his head to the side so he could get a better look of his stressed looking brother.

"Nothing is wrong, Gabriel." Cas replied, earning a snort from Gabriel.

"Bullshit, now tell me what's going on. I am your brother after all." Cas sighed, he was right.

"It's about Meg."

"Ooh, what about her?" Cas still didn't know if he really wanted to tell him, Meg said it was okay, but he still hesitated.

"Her parents...They, beat her." Gabriel's eye's widened with shock, almost as if he'd seen a ghost or something.

"They WHAT?!" He exclaimed, practically pouncing up off of the couch.

"And, she's gonna stay with us for a while. I don't want her going back to them." Cas explained, trying to calm the other down.

"I can't believe they'd do that to her, she's amazing, so why?" Gabriel asked, settling down back on the couch.

"I have no idea how anybody could do that to somebody like her, I really have no clue." Cas replied honestly, he couldn't fathom why any parents would want to abuse their child, it was just plain sick and twisted.

"Gabe, what do I do? I like her, I really like her, but I just, don't know what to do." Cas asked, desperation lining his voice.

"Cas, I don't think you like her...I think you're in love with her."

No, he couldn't be in love with her, how do you fall in love with somebody who you just met a week ago? He wasn't in love with her, was he? Needless to say, it was all so very confusing, especially when you're only sixteen.

"I can't be in love with her Gabe, how do you fall for someone who you met a week ago, how?" Cas questioned, slumping down on the seat.

"Hey, it's happened before, probably shitloads of times too. And from what I'm hearing, it sounds exactly like you're head over heels in love with her." Gabriel replied, stepping up off of the couch and exiting the room.

Cas then also got up from the brown sofa, and made his way into the kitchen. He was going to try and cook Meg something. Although, he wasn't really too sure about what she liked, so he scanned through the cupboards and freezer, finally settling on making some steaks and pasta.

After getting all of the necessary ingredients and turning the stove on, Cas began the cooking process.

Meg soon came out of the bathroom, and entered the kitchen where Cas was.

"Hey." He greeted, flipping one of the darkening steaks to it's opposite side, a sizzling sound filling the room.

"Hi. Need any help?" Meg asked, walking further into the large kitchen.

"No, I'm alright. Here, sit if you want." Cas said, pointing to one of the dining room chairs. Meg nodded, and gently sat down in one of the wooden chairs. Cas also noticed how she kept one of her sleeves pulled over her wrist the whole time, but decided to not think too much of it.

••••••

The dinner that Cas was cooking, was ready shortly afterward. He gathered some plates from one of the cupboards, and placed them both of them on the table.

He then dished up some of the food, and put the covers back on so his siblings could get some if they wanted. Cas brought Meg her plate of food, and sat down at the seat that was next to her, both of them quietly beginning to eat the food.

"Cas, this is amazing!" Meg exclaimed, taking another bite.

"Glad you like it." Cas chuckled, as they both ate the rest of their meal in comfortable silence.

After they'd eaten, Meg helped clear the rest of the dishes, and Cas then lead her back into the living room, sitting down on the couch, rather close to the other.

"Thank you Cas, for everything." Meg said, a shy smile visible on her face.

"Of course." Cas replied, their eye's locking for a few moments, before he finally spoke up.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked, earning a nod from Meg.

They settled on watching 'It's A Wonderful Life' even though it was no where near Christmas time, it was just a good movie.

Soon, Cas noticed that Meg looked pretty tired, so he slipped his arm around her shoulder, allowing her to move her body closer to his.

And eventually, they both peacefully fell asleep in each others arm's. It was definitely one of the best sleep's either of them had gotten in a while.

It just felt...good.

TBC.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked that chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait :). And yay, Cas finally found out! And the actual plot comes into action, about time, I know. Thanks so much for the reviews and everything, you guys are awesome! And wow I talk too much. Anyways see you next chapter, bye!**


	10. Jealousy

_Her breathing was ragged, her heart was pounding against her chest, and slick sweat was soaking through the thin and torn fabric of her clothes. Every joint in her tired body was aching, her feet could barely continue to carry her forward. Running. She was running from her fears, running from the taunting words that had been thrown at her all of her life, running from the abuse that she had taken all of these years, running from every worst nightmare that her mind had created. _

_Her feet now decided to give up, sending her collapsing to the dirt covered ground. The voices were getting closer, and closer, and closer, until...there they were. Repeating each and every single word that she was convinced was true, the words of pure and utter hatred, each syllable was shouted in her ear. _

_Ugly_

_Worthless_

_You deserve the pain_

_You deserve the suffering_

_Meg placed her hands over her ears in attempt to block out the devilish voices, but they wouldn't go away. Because nothing was even there, the words were all being replayed in her mind, it was almost as if they were engraved into her soul, and there was no escaping._

_"You cannot escape us, Megan. We're all just part of your mind, and you can't escape what's inside of your head." One of the voices whispered, a dry, evil, maniacal laughter followed the sentence, making her curl up in even more fear._

_"There is no escape, we'll be with you forever." Another voice taunted._

_"N-No." Meg whimpered, hugging her knees farther into her chest. She wanted to disappear, she wanted to get away from these thoughts, she just wanted to be normal._

_"None of them ever cared about you Megan, none of them ever __existed__." She heard a familiar voice speak. She looked up and her view was met with the sight of Castiel. His blue eye's were stone cold and emotionless, he looked so different. And behind him stood his siblings, and Dean. But all of them just stared straight ahead, obviously oblivious to the current situation. It was like they were programmed robots, not even moving a single muscle or blinking._

_"W-What do you mean?" She choked out, earning a small chuckle from what appeared to be Cas._

_"Can't you see Meg? We aren't real, we're all just your minds creation, we were never there." Cas replied, his face still had a blank expression._

_"But them? They're real." Cas pointed to the people behind Meg. There stood both of her parents, Mr. Burkins, and Alastair. All of the people who had tormented her. _

_"Your mind just created us, so you wouldn't have to be alone anymore." Cas said softly, kneeling down next to Meg and placing his hand on her fore arm, inspecting the fresh cuts that she had made at the real Cas' house. _

_"And these? They never happened." Now the blood oozing cuts somehow faded, and only a few faint scars remained present._

_Then, it all suddenly made sense. _

_Since she'd made the cuts at Cas' house, which doesn't even exist except in her mind, never happened._

_"If they're not r-real, then h-how are you here?" She questioned, earning a shrug in response._

_"As I said, we're only here because you want us to be. Kind of like a dream, your perfect fantasy." Cas explained. _

_"So, everything that happened..."_

_"Never really happened." Cas said, finishing her sentence. _

_"But-But what about that time my wrist got all cut up in the alley, that never happened either?" _

_"Nope, you took yourself to the hospital that night and went home." _

_"No, no, no. This isn't reality though, it's a dream, can't I just wake up?!" Meg asked frantically. Now, she was scared. What if this Cas was telling the truth? What if all of them really are just something her imagination had created? _

_"I'm sorry." Cas said, before him and the others vanished into the dark._

_Tears began forming in her eye's, which soon lead to crying, which lead to sobbing. _

_She was all alone._

_All over again._

* * *

Meg shot up, her gaze darting around her surroundings, trying to clarify it was just a bad dream. Thank god it was, because it was honestly horrifying. Her worst nightmare was easily losing the few people who were special to her and that cared.

The bright sun was peaking through the curtains. It was just then when Meg finally realized that she was in a bedroom, probably one of the guest rooms at Cas' house. She pulled down her sleeve, revealing the light red cuts.

Sighing with relief, she got up out of the bed, and made way for the door. She then carefully walked down the wide hallway, and down the staircase. Once she was in the living room, she spotted Anna sitting cross legged on the couch, typing away on her phone.

"Meg!" Anna said, hopping up from the furniture and throwing her arms around Meg. Meg chuckled, and put both of her arms around Anna also.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Anna whispered, clinging onto Meg a little tighter.

"Anna, what's the matter? Is someone hurt?" Meg asked, curious as to why Anna was apologizing.

"Gabe told me. He told me, what your parents did to you." Anna said, her voice barely audible. Meg didn't respond, she just hugged Anna tighter.

"It's alright, I'm okay now." Meg assured, trying to convince herself it was true. Anna then pulled away, and smiled.

"You can stay with us for as long as you need, hell, you can stay with us forever if you need." Anna said, and Meg grinned. Meg was grateful she had a friend like Anna, she was most definitely a special person.

"Hey, how would you like to hang out with me and my friend Lydia?" Anna offered.

"Sure, that would be really nice." It did sound nice, getting to hang out with other girls, considering most of her life she didn't really have any friends of the same gender.

"Awesome! So, do you need another set of clothes?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble." Meg said shyly.

"No worries, I'll be right back." Anna said, taking off up the staircase, leaving Meg alone.

"Hey." She heard the familiar voice of Castiel greet. She spun around, taking in the sight of her friend. His hair was messed up from sleeping, and his eye's looked slightly tired. He looked pretty adorable.

"Hey." She said, standing awkwardly. It wasn't like things were awkward between them, but now that Cas knows one of Meg's biggest secrets, your bound to have some awkwardness. But luckily, Cas didn't find out about the cutting, and hopefully he won't. Because she knew how most people looked at other people who self harmed, and it was not kind. And cutting had been Meg's only form of relief, and only stress reliever. Getting to watch as the deep red blood leaked from her body, and flowed down the drain, disappearing, like she wished she could do. It just always felt...good.

And besides, she was already dumping enough stress on the poor guy, no need to add a mental problem to the list.

If he did even find out, he'd probably say she was insane, or worst case, that he didn't want to be her friend anymore. And Meg couldn't lose the only solid friendship she's had her whole life. She couldn't throw it all away just because she takes a blade to her wrists every now and then, she couldn't lose it over something like that.

"Here you go, Meg." Anna said, reappearing back in the room with a handful of clothes.

"Thanks. I'll uh, go get changed." Meg then walked up the stairs and into one of the many bathrooms.

"Casss." Anna whined.

"Whaatt?" Cas whined back, imitating her tone.

"The dance is coming up." She pointed out, earning a shrug from her brother.

"And you still don't have a date." Anna said, earning a confused look from Cas.

"Are you oblivious, or something? Ask Meg!" She exclaimed, making sure to whisper the last part.

"Anna, really? You don't have a date either."

"That doesn't matter, well...it does. But just ask her!" Anna said, sounding exasperated.

"Anna...I don't know." Cas said nervously. He did want to ask Meg to the dance, so it wasn't that he didn't want to. But, she'd probably just say No, because they're just friends.

And that's all they'll ever be.

"Oh, come on!" Anna whisper-yelled.

"Anna..." She sighed.

Those two were going to go together, and Anna would make sure it happens.

"Okay fine, be a baby and don't ask her, see if I care!" Anna said over dramatically, which caused Cas to chuckle.

"You're really weird sometimes, you know that?" Cas said. Anna scoffed.

"Dude, you know I'm awesome." Anna said jokingly. Meg now appeared back in the room. She was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a purple tank top, black converse, and her hair was pulled to the side.

And just then, a knock at the door followed. Anna jogged over the large doors, and swung them open. There stood Lydia. She had strawbery blonde hair, green eye's, and clear skin. She was very pretty.

Anna opened the door further, allowing Lydia better access to enter.

"Lydia this is Meg, Meg this is Lydia." Anna introduced. Meg smiled at the other girl, but Lydia just kept a straight face.

_Isn't she just a ray of sunshine? _

But once Lydia caught sight of Cas, her entire face lit up in a smile, and her eye's sparkled. It was almost as if she liked him.

"Hey Cas." Lydia greeted, and Cas returned it with a 'hey'. How lovely, she says Hi to him, but completely ignores Meg. What a start to an amazing friendship, note the sarcasm.

"So Anna, you said you wanted to hang out?" Lydia asked, her back turned to Meg. Meg was pretty confused, why would someone as nice as Anna, be friends with a...bitch like her?

Anna nodded, and the two carried on a small conversation, which Lydia made sure Meg was left out of, of course.

"Okay Meg, you ready?" Anna asked, and Meg nodded. The three of them now exited the house, and made way for Lydia's car.

Lydia pulled out of the drive way, and took off down the well paved street.

The car ride was painfully silent, and Meg thanked god when they pulled up tons small breakfast diner, freeing her from the stiffness on the inside of the car. The all got out of the vehicle, and entered the diner.

After they ordered their food, they all sat down at the table by one of the windows.

"So Lydia, is there anyone you want to ask you to the dance?" Anna asked, taking a long sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, there is one guy."

"Who?" Anna asked excitedly, obviously intrigued with the answer.

"Your brother." She couldn't be talking about Cas, could she?

"Oh, which one?"

"Cas." They all fell silent. And Meg could feel waves of jealousy swell up inside of her, but she didn't know why, it's not like Cas would have asked her in the first place. It wasn't like she really had a chance against Lydia. Lydia was attractive, very attractive, but Meg, she just plain didn't have a chance against her.

"That's...cool." Anna finally said, keeping her head down and carefully sipping her drink.

And Meg now knew her and Cas were only meant to be friends.

Just fucking friends.

* * *

After they'd finished breakfast, Lydia drove them off to one of the malls outside of the city to shop for dresses for the dance. Meg had never particularly liked shopping, so this probably wasn't going to be very enjoyable, especially since it's with Lydia.

Meg had never been to a mall before, so she just stuck close to Anna, and tried not to get lost in the crowd of people. They soon ended up at some dress shop, with a name that Meg couldn't even pronounce.

Anna and Lydia looked through the rack of dresses, while Meg just stood there watching.

"Aren't you gonna pick out a dress, Meg?" Anna asked, looking up and looking at Meg questioningly. Meg shrugged, she didn't have any money.

"I don't have any money."

"Meg, don't worry about that, I can pay." Anna offered.

"No, you're already doing enough, you don't have to." Meg said, she already felt bad enough for having to stay with them, so she for sure was not going to ask Anna to pay for a dress.

"Meg, I want to, okay? Now get over here and pick one out." Anna assured. Meg sighed, there was no use arguing with her, so she walked over to the dress rack and scanned each of them with her eye's.

She found a dress that was a light shade of lavender, had lace sewn into the ends, white beads encrusted the chest, and it came down to above her knee. It was a beautiful dress.

"How about this one?" Meg asked, holding up the dress so Anna could see.

"It's beautiful Meg! I bet it would look great!" Anna said excitedly, and Meg nodded.

Anna also decided on getting a ocean blue coloured dress, that flowed down to her feet, and had deeper blue jewels attached to various places on the gown.

Anna then paid for hers and Meg's dress, and then the three of them exited the small store and made way back out to the car.

The ride home had more conversation in it than the ride there did, so the time passed quickly.

The three then walked back into the Novak's house, and set their bags down on the ground, but Meg carried hers back up to the room she was staying in.

She then skipped down the stairs, stopping when she heard Cas and Lydia talking.

But what she heard next, made her nearly jump out of her skin.

"Cas, will you go to the dance with me?"

TBC

**You hate me now, don't you? I'm sorry! I had it planned out this way from the beginning, so I'm sorry if you hate me now, or if you hate Lydia now. I do too. Haha, I hope you enjoyed this, see you next chapter. Bye guys!**


	11. Moving On

_"Cas, will you go to the dance with me?"_ Once Meg heard those words, she felt _jealous._ She'd never really been jealous at any point in her life, but now, she was pretty freaking jealous. Mostly because she was the one who liked Cas, and she maybe kind of hoped that he liked her too, but she knew that she didn't stand a chance against someone like Lydia. Lydia was pretty, smart, and wasn't a complete train wreck.

Meg wanted to storm off and run back upstairs, so she wouldn't have to hear Cas' answer, but for some reason, she just couldn't stop listening.

"Uh, um, s-sure?" Cas replied, it sounded more like a question than an answer. And that was all Meg needed to hear before she ran up the stairs, quietly of course, and into the room she was staying in, and closed the door. She fell onto the bed, and screamed into the pillow, trying to let out all of the pent up anger and stress she's been keeping locked up for so long.

Now, she officially could not STAND Lydia. Here Meg tried to be nice to the girl, and she acts like a total bitch in return, and to just top it all off, she asks Cas out. Why did everything have to be so difficult? And wow, Meg felt like a whiny teenage drama queen, but, the guy she has a huge _liking_ for, just got asked out by some snob who turns her nose up at people who aren't as _pretty_ or whatever as she is.

Meg then heard a gentle knock at the door. So she got up from the bed, and attempted to get the annoyance out of her attitude, before opening the door. Luckily it was just Gabe, she allowed him access to the bedroom and once he was in, she plunked back down on the mattress and sighed.

"What's up?" He asked, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Stuff." Meg replied, a dry chuckle following after the sentence.

"Wanna talk about it?" Meg sighed again, maybe talking about it would make her feel a little better.

"Gabe, have you ever liked someone, but, have someone else like them too, and you just know that you don't stand a chance against that other person?" Meg asked, staring at the dull looking ceiling. Dull, kind of like how she felt at that exact moment.

"Yeah, I think we all do at some point. Why?" Meg felt a small, emotionless smile tug at the corners of her lips.

"Well, Lydia just asked Cas to the dance," Meg started, sitting up from her position on the bed so she could look Gabe in the eye, "and he said Yes." She said, feeling somewhat better that she told someone.

"Wow." He finally spoke after a few seconds of silence. Meg laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Hey, y'know we could always go to the dance together, as friends of course." Gabe suggested. Meg smiled again, and this time it was a genuine, happy smile.

"Sure, I'd like that."

The two talked for a little while longer, until Gabe eventually went back to his room, and Meg laid back against the bed again. It was a Friday night, so she didn't really want to stay in her room sulking all night, so she picked up her small phone from the bedside table and opened the contacts list. Dean's number was now highlighted, so she clicked on the button to send a text.

She just sent a simple 'hey'. A response was almost immediate.

_**From Dean: Hi :) **_

She smiled at the message, and typed back a reply.

_**To Dean: Are you busy tonight?**_

_**From Dean: No, you wanna come over?**_

_**To Dean: Sure :) Any specific time?**_

_**From Dean: You can come now, if you want.**_

_**To Dean: Okay, see you in a bit.**_

Meg then shut off the phone, and hopped up from the bed. She stuffed the small device in her jeans pocket, and began walking out the door and down the stairs.

"I'm gonna go to Dean's for a while, okay?" She said to Cas once she was in the living room.

"Cool, oh, almost forgot, here's a spare key." He said, handing her a small silver key, which she took and put in her back pocket. She quickly waved him goodbye, and exited out the front door, making sure to lock it once she was outside.

* * *

She began walking in the direction of the house that Dean had texted her the directions to.

The air outside was warmer than it usually is, mostly because the sun was still dimly shining through the now darkly coloured clouds, and a slight breeze was blowing. The weather had been noticeably nicer lately, it used to rain and be fogged most of the time, but now the sun shined almost everyday, and gray clouds were hardly ever present anymore.

Meg continued to walk through the neighborhood, occasionally passing joggers or other teenagers.

Everything was going fine, until Meg passed her old house. She found herself frozen, staring at the outside of the house.

It looked like perfectly normal home that anybody could raise a family in. There was absolutely nothing about the house that could give off the kinds of things that used to happen inside, it just looked exactly like a normal american house.

Her eye's fell on the chimney, there was smoke puffing out of it, obviously meaning they were burning a fire.

_Fire._

There was a time when Meg was about eleven, her parents had apparently been drunk at the time, and because they were already angry at something, and since being drunk only made them twice as cruel...they had burned her with a piece of hot metal. The scar from that had still remained on the top of her shoulder, and the memory had definitely remained.

_"Meg! Get the fuck down here!" Meg heard her father slur, drunk...again. And when he was drunk, his anger doubled. Meg immediately jumped up from the floor and rushed down the long staircase, nearly tripping because she was trembling so much from the fear._

_"Y-Yes sir?" She asked, her voice coming out small and shaky. Her father got up from the wooden dining chair, the creaking sound from the worn out floor boards filling the entire room. His heavy footsteps getting closer, until he was standing directly in front of the terrified child._

_"How come you haven't cleaned the fireplace yet, young lady?" He asked, the smell of strong alcohol on his breath. _

_"Y-Y-You n-never asked m-me to." Meg said, her voice barely audible, but her father had caught every word. _

_"Bullshit I didn't!" He yelled furiously, balling his hand into a fist, and swinging his solid hand against Meg's jaw. She fell back onto the hard flooring, hitting the back of her head in the process. _

_"Here I feed you, give you fucking shelter, and you can't even clean a goddamn chimney in return?!" He nearly screamed, towering over Meg's small form. _

_"I-I'm so sorry! I promise it won't happen again!" She sputtered, her body shaking with even more fear when she saw her father walk out the room, muttering a 'don't you dare move'._

_He returned seconds later._

_"Get up." He said, his tone dangerous and low. Meg certainly didn't need to be told twice, so she forced herself up from the floor and onto her legs. She very cautiously followed her father into the living room, fearing what his next move may be._

_"Lie down."_

_"W-What?"_

_"Lie the fuck down!" He shouted. Meg lied down onto the floor, waiting for whatever she had coming. _

_"Now, we wouldn't want your mother to miss out on this, would we Megan?" He asked, a smirk forming on his dry, cracking lips. _

_He then called out to her mother, who appeared seconds after, and she had the same evil looking smirk plastered on her face. _

_"You've been a bad girl, haven't you?" Her mother asked, adding a kick to Meg's already bruised side._

_"Answer me, you little shit!" She yelled again, kicking Meg once again._

_"Y-Yes!" Meg replied frantically, hoping the answer would stop the kicking. _

_Her mother only shook her head in disappointment._

_"This behaviour just simply won't do." She said, clicking her tongue. _

_"David, I think we need to teach her a lesson, a __real__ lesson." They both looked down at Meg, and back at each other and nodded. _

_Her father then walked over to the fireplace, which was burning a fire, even though her father was complaining about it not being clean enough._

_He returned with a piece of silver metal, and he had it clutched between a pair of fireplace tongs. _

_"N-No pl-please d-don't!" Meg pleaded when she realized what exactly it was that they were going to do. _

_She screamed out in pain when the scalding hot metal was pressed against her shoulder. It felt like her entire arm was on fire, it was so hot it felt like the metal had come fresh out of the pits of hell, and like it was thoroughly cooking through her flesh and bones like an actual fire would. _

_"Please stop! Please!" Meg begged, tears now streaming down both sides of her face. _

_The pain was awful, unbearable you could say. And they just kept on doing it, completely ignoring her continued cries of pain and pleads to stop. They just...didn't care. _

_After they were done, the whole ordeal lasted for almost forty five minutes, they left her on the floor, crying and in unimaginable pain._

Meg shuddered at the memory, and quickly blocked it out of her head.

Even though it was four years ago, it was still by far the worst her parents had ever been to her. The pain from that encounter made the usual beatings look like a trip to the fun fair, it was so bad.

And it wasn't just the physical pain that made it so bad, it was the emotional pain that made it unbearable. The fact that a mother and father could even think of doing stuff like that to their own child was heart breaking, and not to mention sickening.

It damaged her in so many ways, that Meg was beginning to think that she was simply un-fixable, that nobody would really want to take the time and effort to help her heal. Because it would take a lot of work.

She sighed quietly under her breath, and began walking again, in the direction of the Winchester's house.

The rest of the walk wasn't too far, only about two more blocks.

Once she arrived at their house, she knocked gently on the door. Dean then swung the door open, and smiled when he saw Meg.

"Hey Meg, come on in." He greeted, stepping to the side so she could have better access.

She entered the house, and noticed a few pictures hanging on the wall. The people in the were a pretty blonde woman, a dark haired, green eyed man, Dean, and a small baby.

Meg found herself smiling as she looked at the picture. They looked like such a happy, good family. It kind of reminded her of the photo she keeps in her locker at school. Meg and her family were happy in that photo, and everything was perfectly normal. And now the idea of Meg having a normal family just seemed surreal.

"That was my mom." She heard Dean say quietly behind her. She looked back over to him, and noticed the sad look now present in his bright green eyes.

"She, she died in a fire when I was four." He said softly, looking down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, he looked up and smiled at her.

"There's someone I want you to meet. Hey, Sam!" Dean called. And a boy who looked to be about twelve or thirteen came into sight.

"Sam this is Meg. Meg, this is Sam." Dean introduced, and both of them said 'hi's' to the other.

"So Meg, you up for watching some movies?" Dean asked, leading her into the living room.

"Totally." She replied, watching as Dean flipped through the selection of DVD's in the corner.

The movies the three of them agreed on were all horror movies, and they were Nightmare On Elm Street, The Amityville Horror, and The Exorcist.

Meg hadn't seen any of them yet, and they looked kind of scary judging by the covers.

"Sam, go make popcorn." Dean said, plunking himself down on the sofa next to Meg.

Sam raised his eyebrow. "Dude, I always make it. Would it kill you to?"

"You know I would, but, you're supposed to help your elders." Dean said, putting his feet up on the coffee table and leaning back.

"Yeach Dean, 'cause four years is such a huge difference." Sam replied sarcastically, getting up from the chair he was sitting in and walking into the kitchen.

"Thank you my little brother, who I love so much!" Dean yelled in a high pitched, girly sounding voice.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Sam returned with a large bowl of popcorn, and drinks, and sat down next to Dean.

Dean pressed Play on the remote, the screen lit up, and the first movie began.

None of them were really scared through it, so once it ended, Dean got up and put The Amityville Horror in.

"Oh look! It's the good part!" Dean whispered excitedly to Meg, who now fully focused on the movie.

And the part Dean was talking about, was rather scary, it didn't fail to spook them all a little.

"Okay you guys, it's time for...The Exorcist." Dean said, saying the last part in a hushed whisper.

"Hopefully, it lives up to it's name of being 'The scariest movie of all time'." Dean said, sitting back down on the couch after he'd put the movie in.

"Wait, so you've never seen it?" Meg asked.

"Nope."

The movie began, and Dean had made sure to turn off all of the lights to make everything creepier.

The three of them were all most definitely scared, and it hadn't even gotten to the worst parts yet.

But it was the head-twisting scene, that made Dean let out an inhuman sounding shriek. Both Meg and Sam looked at Dean for a second, until bursting into fits of hysterical laughter.

"D-Dean what the hell was that?" Sam asked, still laughing at his brother's outburst.

"That-That was freaking horrifying, Sam! How are you laughing?!" Dean squeaked, yes, squeaked. Meg and Sam were still laughing so hard that tears were falling from both of their eyes.

"Because, kind of distracted from the movie at the moment." Sam said, in between laughing. Dean just rolled his eyes at the two, and after five more minutes of loud laughter, they all continued watching the movie.

And it only got scarier.

"Okay, maybe it really does live up to it's name." Dean said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Y-Yeah, it kinda does." Meg said, still very freaked out from the movie.

"O-Okay , w-well, I'm gonna go to bed now. Nice meeting you, Meg." Sam said, getting up from the couch, and stiffly walking out of the room.

"You too, Sam!" She yelled back.

"I think the kid's scared shitless." Dean chuckled.

"I think I am too." Meg joked, and Dean laughed.

"Well, I better get home. Goodnight Dean." Meg said, standing up from the couch, her body slightly stiff from sitting for so long.

"Yeah, night Meg. See you at school." Dean said, walking her to the door, and watching her as she walked away.

Meg pulled out her phone and checked the time. It was about 10:45, so she wasn't out too late.

She quickly walked back in the same direction that she came from, and finally arrived back at Cas' house.

She stuck the small key into the keyhole and twisted it, unlocking the door and entering the large house.

Once inside, she closed the door and re-locked it. She carefully took of her shoes, and set them on the mat by the front door.

Meg then made her way up the spiral staircase and made the turn down the hallway to get to her bedroom.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, and thought back on the night. She had a lot of fun hanging out with Dean and Sam, and it really did help take her mind off of the whole Cas and Lydia situation. So, hopefully that meant she wouldn't be jealous about them.

Maybe she could move on.

TBC

* * *

(Important Author's Note)

**Hey! I just wanted to let you all know, that this fic will probably be slow with the updates until June. Reason for that is, starting on May 1st, I will be having very important exams for school that I have to get done, so I won't have as much free time to write. So, if I don't update for a little while, it doesn't mean that this fic is being abandon, it's only because I didn't have as much time to write a new chapter. But, when June arrives, I'll be back on my regular updating schedule (which is normally every 7 or 10 days) I'm really sorry about the slow updates to come, I'll try my best to write on the weekends. Anyhow, thank you all so, so, so much for all the faves, follows, and reviews! Honestly, your kind reviews make me really happy 3 I'm glad people are liking this story, because I love writing it for you :) **

**See you next chapter! ~Kat**


End file.
